


Arm wrestling

by GalaxyWanderer



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drawing, F/F, Fanart, Quick Sketch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyWanderer/pseuds/GalaxyWanderer
Summary: A simple treat.





	Arm wrestling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/gifts).



Gift to Settiai.

 

**Author's Note:**

> They're not training exactly, but I think it's close enough, maybe?


End file.
